This invention relates to a improved nonmetallic surgical clip. In a noncrimped configuration, the clip has two separated arms. The improvement is such that at least a part of one arm is in an essentially parallel relationship with at least a part of the other arm.
The improvement comprises a weakened portion and a bend in at least one arm. The bend is at the weakened portion. The weakened portion can be an opening in two (or more) tracks. The tracks are parallel to a length of a clip arm. The weakened portion can also be one or more perforations, indentations or deformations, which can be used either alone or with each other or with the opening in the tracks. It is to be understood that a weakened portion can be on each arm.
When on each arm, the weakened portions are relatively weaker than the cooperating surfaces of the surgical clip but rigid enough to maintain the shape of the clip. This combination of adequate rigidity of the clip in its noncrimped configuration and of the ability of the clip to preselectively begin to crimp at the weakened portions, enables the clip of this invention to ligate a tubular structure in the same manner as a metallic clip. That is, the clip of this invention can be placed around a blood vessel, and, when a force is applied to either or both nonparallel parts of the arms, the tips of the clip touch each other to form a diamond shaped enclosure around the tubular structure.
The advantages of the nonmetallic clip of this invention over the known prior art polymeric ligating clip are many. For example, because the clip forms a diamond shaped enclosure around (that is, it surrounds) the blood vessel, the possibility of the blood vessel extruding out during closing is essentially eliminated. Also, external (to the part of the clip that is in contact with the blood vessel) means for closing the clip can be used with this invention. External closing means eliminate the need to inspect and possibly clean or clear the blood vessel (or other tissue) before the clip cooperating surfaces can be approximated.
An improved nonmetallic surgical clip having two separated arms joined together at an apex has been invented. The improvement comprises a weakened portion and a bend in at least one arm. The bend is at the weakened portion. The amount of the bend is such that at least a part of one arm is in an essentially parallel relationship with at least a part of the other arm.
In one embodiment, the nonmetallic material is a synthetic bioadsorbable polymer. In a specific embodiment, the polymer has a glycolic acid ester linkage.
In another embodiment, at least a portion of the cooperating surfaces of the arms are essentially flat. In a further embodiment, at least a portion of the cooperating surfaces of the arms are serrated.
Alternatively, the improvement to each arm comprises a weakened portion and a bend. The bend is at the weakened portion. Part of each arm is in an essentially parallel relationship whereby a force applied to either or both nonparallel parts of each arm causes the clip to form a diamond shaped enclosure.
In one embodiment, the nonmetallic material is a synthetic bioabsorbable polymer. In a specific embodiment, the polymer has a glycolic acid ester linkage. In a more specific embodiment, the polymer is a homopolymer.
In another embodiment, at least a portion of the cooperating surfaces of the arms are essentially flat. In a further embodiment, the force applied to either or both non-parallel parts of each arm is by a means for approximating the cooperating surfaces of the arms.
A nonmetallic surgical clip has also been invented. The clip has two separate parts. The first part comprises two arms joined together at an apex, a weakened portion and a bend in at least one arm. The bend is at the weakened portion. The amount of the bend is such that at least a part of one arm is in an essentially parallel relationship with at least a part of the other arm. The second part comprises means for approximating the cooperating surfaces of the arms.
In one embodiment, the nonmetallic material is a synthetic bioabsorbable polymer having a glycolic acid ester linkage. In a specific embodiment, the first part is a copolymer containing glycolic acid ester and trimethylene carbonate linkages, and the second part is a homopolymer of glycolic acid.
In another embodiment, the arms are in an essentially symmetrical relationship.
In a further embodiment, the apex of the first part is essentially contiguous with a portion of the second part. In a specific embodiment, the approximating means is a U-shaped member.
In a final embodiment, the first part contains a protrusion. The protrusion is adjacent to the apex and is opposite the proximal ends of the arms. In a specific embodiment, the approximating means is a U-shaped member. In a more specific embodiment, the distal end of the U-shaped member is contacting said protrusion.